Reckless For Romance  A Jack barakat fanfiction
by PixieBarakat
Summary: She's a heart stealer    He's reckless    Will he change his ways or will his ways drive them apart ?
1. Chapter 1

"150 miles to go" announced the gps. Great, at least 3 more hours. "Cheer up chicka "nudged my sister Nashita with her eyes straight ahead. "We'll make it before nightfall "

This whole idea of growing up and moving still hasn't made sense in my coconut. We have been driving for hours or even days to make it to L.A. I want to be a photographer, or maybe even a graphic designer. Nashita wants to be a club owner; she already has a job for renting out nightclubs for parties. I call her the party dealer. We decided we need to accomplish something in life, so we packed our bags and moved out of our little town of Yonkers, New York. Even though I'm only 20, I should not be worried about shit like this. I want to face the future, not the present; it will just become the past.

I flipped the radio on and sang along to the rest of the song playing "I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby "Nashita could only chuckle at my Car sing along. "You make no sense. You're still in love with yourself. Talk about a big head Juju." I smacked her in the back of the head. "Dumbass! Yes my name is Judas. Why would I be in love with myself?"

I drifted to sleep for the rest of the drive. I just need a rest from staring at the highway. I awoke when Nashita tapped me on the shoulder. "Juju wake up, we're here "she said softly. She was carrying boxes to the steps of the house when I decided to get out the car. I grabbed my bag of clothes and my cameras and headed inside. This is my regenesis.

It was around 6 pm in which our doorbell rang. I opened it by flashing my camera is the person's face. The guy widened his eyes and blinked at the sight of the flash. "Sorry for that, I'm Judas "I said shaking his hand. " Well hi Judas. I'm Matt Flyzik. I live up the street, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm here to see Nashita." he said shyly with his hands in his pockets. I let him in and I continued my drawing on the couch. He spoke up to break the awkward silence in the room. " So Judas, What do you do? " "Oh I'm a photographer and a graphic designer for t-shirts and logos" Just as the silence controlled the room again, Nashita walked in.

"You must be Matt" she said sweetly. She never speaks that sweet to me! "Stellar on L.A is booked. Your party is set. But your photographer canceled." My head shot up. "If you need a photographer, I'm free. I come cheap too "I suggested. Matt shook his head. "Ok Judas, you got the job. Friday at 8 pm. Just like that, I booked my first paying, L.A job. Dirty Work release party, pose for my camera. You can take a dirty picture.

Hey, stop. You don't need this. Put it down, please put it down. Come here. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Look at me, I'm safe and I'm warm. Can I hold you? Thanks. You're gonna be alright. You can sleep now if you want, I'll keep my arms around you. Put your head on my shoulder, it's okay. You're okay. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack)

"Gaskank! Give me my fucking blow dryer "I yelled up the stairs of my Loft. Alex slid down the banister with it in hand. "It turns out, you can make toast with a blow dryer "he smirked placing it in my hands. " So Jackson , Ready to fuck some bitches tonight " Alex said patting his crotch " Since it's are party the girls will be all over us " I looked at him weirdly , like he doesn't know me at all . " I ready to party like a fucking rock star ". Rian, Zack, and Alex are probably going to bang so many girls tonight that they won't be able to walk in sound check tomorrow. Me, I'll lie on girl, get fucking wasted out of my mind, and call it a night. I like to be able to remember the name of the chick in my bed when I wake up. Unlike Alex, in whom he called the cops on a girl he woke up next to, that proves how wasted he was.

All the guys are getting ready for our release party tonight at my place. I slipped my shoes on and I was ready to go. I took one last look in the mirror. "Jack, you look so fuckable tonight. Too bad some random girl will be wearing your shirt in the morning " I walked into my living room to find Matt and Vinny Vegas talking to Rian who was putting his jacket on . " Hey where Alex is "asked Zack. Out of nowhere Alex just pops from behind my couch. I can tell this night will be epic already.

We pulled up to the venue and the Fan Girls started losing their shit. I was enjoying this. Our red carpet was filled with hot girls and playboy bunnies. Holy Shit, was that my ex-girlfriend! Alex caught my expression when I thought I saw her, he started laughing so hard that I had to hold him down... Which made the fan girls freak out again; they see it as Jalex loving each other. I swear they want us to be gay.

We got out of the press line and headed to the bar. Zack and Rian wandered off to probably do the same as Alex and I. "I call that Blonde over there "he said point at a slutty girl. I glance around the room when I saw her.

She was like a vision of light in the darkness. I was blinded from everything else but her. I just put to memory her exact look. Her tan skin .Her tone body. Her shortness. Her beautiful brown and purple hair, half up. Her little black dress with her lacy fishnets. Her cute high heels. Her small lip piercing .Her camera in hand. I have to talk to her. I don't care about sleeping with this girl. I don't want to get in her pants. I just want to talk to her.

I left my drink next to Alex and I headed her way. "Where are you going "asked Alex? I just continued. She was taking a picture and dancing at the same time. I had to catch her attention "I like your hair "I said shyly. She giggled and put her camera around her next. "I like yours too." That smile, that laugh. My heart is beating and I don't even know her name. I will sleep alone tonight just dreaming about her image "So do you have a name "I asked nervously. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm Judas. I'm a friend of your tour manger Matt. I'm actually going to be the Photographer for your next tour "she said while taking a picture of Alex grinding on some random girl. My prayers have been answered.

I woke up in the morning with a killer hangover. I stumbled to the kitchen to find Rian and Zack standing there. "W-what are you guys doing here "I stuttered. Rian was thieving my Advil while Zack spoke. "We came to check on you to see if the girl you slept with cause you any injures and we need your help to uncuff Alex from his bed frame "I looked at them strangely "I went home alone last night and Alex really has to stop sleeping with girls who own handcuffs" They gasped "Jackery, and why did you go home alone "Rian said dramatically. " I met this girl last night at the party, and I was so amazed at her beauty. I wanted her to be more than a one night stand. When I saw her face, time stood still as if she was an angel. Her name is Judas, and I want to date her. "Zack was shocked by the words coming out my mouth. "Did you even get her number ""No, I don't need it? She's going to be our tour photographer."


	3. Chapter 3

(Judas)

I was flying through my clothes while packing my bags. I leave in 3 hours and I have not packed one thing. I have to be at Matt's house because that's where the bus is picking up the band. Guess who get to bunk with them. On tour my job is to sell merch and to take pictures. I even get to design some new shirts. But the only thing bad I can see happening is one of the boys from the band put on my thongs and try to rape them. I don't know, I've only met Zack and Rian. I heard there are two other band members. I will get along with them because I'm one of the guys. I wear jeans and a band t-shirt. If I dress it up, I just put lip-gloss on. I threw my whole drawers of t-shirts, underwear, and jeans in my suit case. I took about 3 of my party dresses just in case. Everything was packed and there was only 15 minutes till the bus comes. My bag held me up as I slipped my boots on and tried to pull the bag down the stairs. "Bye my love, I'll miss you "cried Nashita as I walked through the door. Know her; she's just going to fuck her new boyfriend Jeydon everywhere in this house while I'm gone. Even in my bed. I will miss her so much, but she did give me advice for the tour. If I got to a party, I must wear my hair up in case I puke. I must not become a knocked up crack addicted whore with 3 teeth. Those rules I can follow.

I trudged up the hill with my heavy suitcase to Matt's house. When I pulled my head up, Zack was waiting for me "Aww you waited for me Zack" that was sweet of him. "Hey I figured, tiny girl plus big bag plus big hill equal disaster "He grabbed my bag and we headed up the stairs inside the bus. Rian and the other dude Alex where inside. "Hi I'm Alex. Just remember because that's the name you'll be screaming tonight " I already was pissed " Broski , you're going to have an easier time getting out of the Jig-saw killers traps than in my pants . " He raised his eyebrow "Hey, I like you. Your cool "I can see he doesn't want to tap this as no more. " Hey is there supposed to be one more person. "I asked. There is supposed to be another person in this band. "Oh yeah, Jack is always late he's on his way. You can settle in the second bunk section. "Said Matt putting a creepy Mickey Mouse doll in his bunk." Somebody throw me a beer "I yelled. Rian threw me a can of Guinness and I gulped it down. They were impressed. I guess they like me already .Alex, Rian, Zack and Matt get these 4 twin size bunks in the front. My bunk was separated by a curtain. Behind the curtain was two full size bunks than a lounge. I guess I have to sleep across from this Jack dude.

(Jack)

"SHIT FUCK SHIT" was what I was yelling as I ran up the hill. The bus was still there .I is so fucking lucky. The steps where step as they always are. I fumbled onto the bus "OMG GUYS ITS TIME TO GET THIS SLUMBER PARTY STARTED "I yelled. We all did a girly scream as I pulled off my shirt and threw in on the ground. "Bro, your bunk is the full bunk this time "pointed Alex. " Sweet now I have room to fuck bitches "Not really .My bag shuffled up the isle to the curtain until it pushed through. I through my bag on the floor and jumped on the bunk. When I looked to the side I got scared and my knees got weak .Her. On my tour bus. "H-h-hi "She whipped her beautiful multicolored hair up and looked my way. " Oh hey, so you're Jack. I met you at the party. I guess I don't have to tell you my name since you already know that " I think I just jizzed my pants .


End file.
